


"Push is Such a Strong Word."

by Supernatural_Emo



Series: "Heh heh. Sorry I'm late. I was...doing things. " [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Play Guitar, Crying. Whoopse, Cuddled, Cuddles, Family, M/M, Music, Sobbing, Virgil can sing, hes cool, patton roman And Logan being good famILY, sound of silence, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Emo/pseuds/Supernatural_Emo
Summary: Ha ha ha. No clue. Uh... here's the song I'm referring to.  https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4zLfCnGVeL4Virgil does break down sobbing in this story so..





	"Push is Such a Strong Word."

“Hello darkness my old friend.” Virgil sung softly to himself in the safety of his quiet room.

“I've come to talk with you again.” He could hear Patton’s sweet laugh along with Roman’s loud, booming one as Logan stated random fact after random fact.

“Because a vision softly creeping.” His voice expertly hitting each note perfectly.

“Left its seeds while I was sleeping.” He shuttered thinking about that. 

“And the vision that was planted in my brain.” His voice got a bit softer. 

“Still remains.” He slowed down here, letting his emotions take hold. 

“Within the sound of silence.”  Back to original tempo. 

“In restless dreams I walked alone.” His warped voice helped sing this song.

“Narrow streets of cobblestone.” He held the last note a second too long. 

“'Neath the halo of a street lamp.” He sang the lower part here.

“I turned my collar to the cold and damp.” He paused his singing to think. Almost instantly, Romans loud laugh rang out. 

“When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light.” He continued. 

“That split the night.” Too fast. 

“And touched the sound of silence.” Hold. 

“And in the naked light I saw.” Too low. 

“Ten thousand people, maybe more.” Too many people.

“People talking without speaking.” His warped voice taking the higher. 

“People hearing without listening.” He pulled out his guitar slowly. He gasped, barely holding back newly formed tears. 

“People writing songs that voices never share.” One strum. 

“No one dared.” Getting into it now.

“Disturb the sound of silence.” Expertly playing all the notes by now. 

“"Fools" said I, "You do not know.” He made his voice go down deep here. 

“Silence like a cancer grows.” He poured out all of his emotions in this song. 

“Hear my words that I might teach you.” He was so focused on singing he didn't realize that the three downstairs stopped. He thought about how that correlated. 

“Take my arms that I might reach you.” He was so focused the He didn't hear the footsteps coming upstairs. 

“But my words like silent raindrops fell.” So focused he didn't hear his door open slowly. No, a tear didn't just fall down his face. 

“And echoed in the wells of silence.” Soft and slow here. 

“And the people bowed and prayed.” His eyes slipped closed as he played on, hoping to hold the tears back longer.

“To the neon god they made.” Continue playing. 

“And the sign flashed out its warning.” His voice wavered but he continued. 

“In the words that it was forming.” He held the last word longer and paused his strumming before continuing. 

“And the sign said, "The words of the prophets.” Patton was blown away by the amount of emotion Virgil put into this song. 

“Are written on the subway walls.” Roman was amazed on how Virgil could sing and play. 

“And tenement halls.” Soft yet again, voice wavering. 

“And whispered in the sounds of silence.” Logan was fascinated on how long Virgil held that last note out. Almost twenty counts. Yes, he counted. At the end, as soon as he finished the last note, Virgil broke out in tears he was trying to hold back. He set the guitar down so he could bury his face into his hands. His muffled sobs rang out clear in the quiet Mindscape. 

Patton cooed walked walked in, murmuring things to Virgil as he walked in and sat beside Virgil. Virgil was pulled into a side hug, Patton still murmuring things. Virgil jumped and looked up for a second before breaking out in fresh sobs and hiding his face yet again. 

Logan's clear, precise steps were quiet as he walked over. Not one for physical contact, he gently grabbed Virgil’s hands away from his face. He gave Virgil a rare, small smile as Virgil’s vibrant purple eyes bet his dark blue ones. Though, tears were still running down his face, he wasn't full out sobbing anymore.

That's when Roman and gently moved Patton and Logan out of the way so he could pick Virgil up. He put his arm around Virgil's lower back and knees. He slowly stood as Virgil buried his face into Roman’s sash in an effort to hide away from the world. 

“I'm sorry.” Was sobbed out several times into the sash. Patton just cooed again and started running his fingers though Virgil’s hair. 

They all knew that it was an off day for the anxious side when he didn't come down all day and refused any attempts to get him downstairs. Roman silently walked out, Virgil in his arms, Patton in front of him and Logan behind. Roman walked slowly and carefully as Virgil sobbed in his arms. When they had made it downstairs, Virgil was placed onto the couch and was immediately wrapped in two sets of arms. Patton's and Roman's of course. They moved hims slowly so that he was sitting in Patton's lap with his legs in Roman's. Logan settled onto the floor and opted for taking one of Virgil’s hands as he put something on as a background sound. 

“M’ sorry.” Was heard after about an hour after Virgil calmed down. 

“For what, dearest?” Roman asked softly, still running his hand up and down Virgil’s legs as he watched whatever was put on. 

“My e..emotions.” He hiccuped. Patton made a small sound and squeezed Virgil gently. 

“Nuu. My Dark Strange Son™. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said. Logan nodded. 

“Patton is correct. Virgil, you haven't done anything wrong. Emotions aren't something you can control.” He stated calmly. 

“But..but-” Virgil started to protest. 

“Nuh-Uh.” Roman started.

“You're famILY. Right Patton?” The side in question nodded fiercely. 

“Roman's right, kiddo. You're our famILY now!”

“And families protect one another.” Came Logan's soft voice. 

“Really?” Virgil whispered.

“Really.” Logan, Patton and Roman answered at the same time. So it's settled, Virgil was completely officially apart if the famILY.

And they were going to remind him of it until the day they're gone. 


End file.
